


Something Unexpected

by Alexwoohu



Category: Kingsman
Genre: BDSM, Best wingman ever, Catholic Boy, Crush, Daddy Kink, Do it For Money, Leather Trousers, M/M, Mission Complete, Porn With Plot, Roll play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwoohu/pseuds/Alexwoohu





	Something Unexpected

“这不公平! 为什么不是Lancelot，她屁股迷人多了。无意冒犯。” Roxy摆摆手，着看Eggsy举起一条皮裤。本该覆盖整个臀部的布料离奇消失了，或说从未存在过。  
“我有没有提过那是个男同酒吧。”耳边传来Merlin干巴巴的声音。尾调可疑的微小上扬。要不是Eggsy的理智正处于濒临崩溃边缘，他会说某人似乎过于乐在其中了。  
“拜托, Roxy。我们难道不是好哥们儿嘛? 拿出个男人样！”他睁大眼睛，努力模仿JB只为再来一块小饼干而露出的‘能融化世界之巅终年不化的积雪或一颗坚如磐石的心’的表情。  
那女人只是低头拉开领口看了一眼，便遗憾的耸耸肩。  
该死。  
“好吧...但我死也不会穿上这个...这....什么玩意...抱歉没得商量， 绅士也是有底线的。”Eggsy心虚的挺胸再次申明。  
“真不巧了，皮革之夜。穿上那条该死的裤子，想想英格兰。”

就这样，Eggsy被半胁迫着穿上一条滑稽的开档裤,上身光裸套着奇特的皮质装饰背带愣在穿衣镜前思考自己的人生到底出了什么问题，同时口头威胁Roxy胆敢拍一张照片，他就给那只傻了吧唧的贵宾犬来个全套巴西式蜜蜡脱毛。  
“抱歉打断。女士们。” Merlin异常轻快的说。听上去毫无歉意。伪君子。 “睡衣派对到此结束。Lancelot？ 打包行李，十分钟后北停机坪见。安卡拉需要你。Galahad, Athur在会议室等你做此次任务简报, 十七点。”

十七点差一刻。Eggsy不确定自己该不该，或是想不想换下这身‘外勤服’。他幻想被展示。被这样看见。被Harry。  
那些持续的有意无意的触碰快把Eggsy逼疯了。一次他确信, 自己陷在沙发里享受年度的魔戒马拉松时, Harry短暂路过，留下不只是雪松般清冽的须后水味, 还有Eggsy后颈残留着的冰凉指尖触感, 那块小小的皮肤同火柴被擦燃。火花四溅，热度渗入骨髓，颤栗攀上脊椎。回望Harry已经上楼，只剩下他一人绝望的喘息着。硬着。那混蛋。  
也许。只是也许。这份感情有那么一丝可能是双向的吗？  
Eggsy需要知道。

“看见了什么喜欢的吗？”他懒懒的靠在门边。  
Harry把视线从窗外拉回声音的源头，略显惊讶的一抬眉，角度刚好是Eggsy所喜爱的，他转身把门带上。  
看我，求你了。你喜欢吗？告诉我你喜欢。  
Harry飞快摘下眼镜扣在桌前。“恰恰相反。你穿得像个出来卖的。二十磅就能当街跪下给人吸出一发。”耶稣基督。我都在说些什么？  
"如果是你。甜心。”Eggsy轻佻的眨眼。“全部免费。只为了你。"

Harry一言不发。看上去全然的冷静。太过冷静了。锐利的榛色眼睛仔细评估着男孩。Eggsy开始有些后悔。怎么会傻到如此地步，竟然以为.....对面的男人是个真正的骑士， 盔甲闪闪发光，凭空出现把他从困境中捞起，关照他，给了他目标，一份赞爆了的工作，甚至让他搬进自己的房子。从没人像Harry一样。无与伦比。像个不可企及的梦，然而最美好的事就是这个梦是居然真的。他还能再奢求更多吗？更不用提把Harry拖进自己那黑暗荒淫的幻想关系之中。不不不....水分此时似乎从他的喉咙蒸发殆尽, 他艰难的开口 “我不...”

“是什么让你觉得我需要免费呢。男孩。”Harry指节不耐烦的敲击桌面。“怕我负担不起？”  
Eggsy睁大眼 “呃，抱歉？ ” 他可没料到这出。他最幽深狂野的幻想都不及此刻万分之一。  
“抱歉什么”Harry柔声问道。  
“抱歉，先生。我也是刚入行第一次，”Eggsy壮着胆子上前一步。“而您又如此火辣，我..我没想太多。”  
Harry眼里闪过一丝戏谑。显然被这番生涩的恭维娱乐到了。“啊，真甜蜜。这么说我得到了个处子。”说着以缓慢到令人痛苦速度的上下扫视男孩全身。目光如同火舌舐舔每一寸暴露在外与被紧紧包裹着的皮肤。直至Eggsy胸口到面颊都染上一层粉红。Harry满意的掏出皮夹，抽出几张大钞。  
“我期望物有所值。”

 

Eggsy听话的撑在桌前，臀部高高翘起，毫无保留大张着双腿，润滑过的穴口柔软湿润。阴茎撑起裤裆，脑袋顺从的低下，就像个好孩子该有的态度。“最后提醒。如果你不想要随时喊‘布洛克’，记住了。我会立即停下。你有什么需要说的吗? 很好。”Harry抽出手指。  
然而渴望已久的爱抚迟迟没有到来。Eggsy光裸的臀部为身后人辐射出的热度而微微刺痛。他好奇的回过头——Harry正以一种可怕的专注擦拭一根手杖。手杖。看在上帝的份上。他焦虑的扭动。“你倒底打不打算操我了”恶意的停顿。“还是没了小药丸就根本硬不起来？”Harry大笑，摩挲手里的木料“迟些，我们会找到答案的。”  
“我操!”  
手杖精准的落在Eggsy苍白的右臀。他挣扎着抬起身，但瞬间被反剪双手重重撞上桌面。  
“言辞!”  
“嗷!Harry，搞什么？”Eggsy痛的泛出泪花，睫毛纠结成束。  
“不。先生，或是父亲更对你胃口?”  
“对不起!对不起!父亲!求您了!”男孩哭喊。屁股一片嫣红。  
“你错在哪了?”Harry倾身耳语，每一个音节都直接作用在Eggsy的老二上，西裤摩擦着过分敏感的屁股。他难耐的扭动想远离邪恶的摩擦。但在桌子与HarryHart美妙的肉体之间根本无处可逃，是地狱更是天堂。  
“我错了，我不该质疑您。我很抱歉。”他羞耻的小声补充“父亲。”  
男人魔术般的手指攀上Eggsy的裤裆，漫不经心的挤压。“好孩子，还有呢?”  
“呃...”他急促的喘息。试着在被欲望搅成一团稀泥的脑子里反省自己短短的二十三年生命中有多少次不守规矩。太多太多了，该从哪儿开始。  
神奇的手指消失了。Eggsy咽呜着表达不满，对着冰凉的红木桌面轻轻摇晃胯部。  
“回答错误。”  
击打雨点般落下，毫无节奏可循，Eggsy身体不由自主被冲击向前，脚尖离地，挣扎着逃离身后火热的深渊。每当他以为自己掌握了规律，收紧身体准备迎接下一次击打时，手杖却迟迟不肯落下，只是挥舞着划破空气，宣示权力的存在，逗弄着桌前瑟瑟发抖的一团。当他暗暗猜测这可耻的刑罚即将结束，木料与臀部接触传来麻痹的钝痛却再次让他落了空。渐渐他试着放弃控制，舒展身体，只是无力的承受疼痛的欢愉，迷乱的想象自己此时的地位——Eggsy——贫穷的年轻男妓被生活所迫，衣不蔽体，扮演纯洁无辜的天主教男孩，翘着保存完好尚未被触碰的屁股，趴在桌前承受父亲的怒火。他只能哭泣着承受这一切。对来临的痛楚无能为力。毕竟，一位父亲有权对他不听话的坏孩子为所欲为不是吗？  
“对不起!对不起为了一切。求您了，真的很痛"。”Eggsy阴茎无助的抽动。  
"那让我来提醒你。我可是付过钱的，男孩! 你的意志你的身体，还有这个"一双大手轻轻揉捏他疼痛的臀肉，“属于我。”坚定的语气让Eggsy膝盖一阵发软。“明白吗？”  
“是的，父亲。属于你，我属于你。”  
Eggsy低声重复，咀嚼短短词句蕴含的陌生含义，有些破碎已久的东西像弹簧锁咔嚓一声归位，没错。这就是他的生命，他的位置所在。他狂喜得发抖。他从没如此完整的属于一个人，无从比较，但感觉不该这么正确，如此操蛋的美好。  
“嘴上这么说，可你的表现的并非如此啊。”倏然，Harry狠狠扔开手杖, 钳住Eggsy后颈活像捏住一只奶猫，一手穿过腋下揽住胸口把男孩瘫软的上身提起来。“你竟敢穿着这条天杀的裤子，光着屁股，大摇大摆在总部闲晃，一路到处展示着我的财产。谁见了都能把它推到墙边，按倒在地，当着所有人的面，连裤子都不用费事脱下就直直操进去，一个接着一个。这主意让你兴奋了吗？嗯？”滚烫的嘴唇贴住耳根磨蹭。“有多少人看见了这个屁股? 有多少人的目光染指了我的东西?”  
“我不..我...对不起。”Eggsy神志不清的摆头。汗水浸透全身。  
“算了，千万别告诉我， 一想到那些肮脏贪婪的鬣狗流着口水觊觎我的宝贝简直让我难以承受，只想把所有人都流放至仙女系。要不简单点，在我的地下室下掘百米。 造个地牢怎么样？给你打上烙印，嗞嗞冒烟的烙铁，写着我的名字。永远锁在地下，远离世人的视线。只有我知道，只有我能看见，独为我所有。一辈子当父亲的乖孩子？喜欢吗？你爱死了对不对？嗯？”Harry狂热的低吼。字句震击着Eggsy的耳膜嗡嗡作响。  
“天啊，好的，好的...”Eggsy并不完全清楚此刻自己到底在请求什么，但他将欣然接受父亲仁慈给予的一切。  
“真美。好孩子。你赢得了这个奖励。”Harry拉下裤链，释放出蓄势待发的阴茎, 缓缓撸动着，圆钝的头部没入Eggsy湿滑的洞口。他喘息着向后迎上渴望更多。Harry迅速滑出。“想要这个？想要父亲的阴茎？ 有教养的好男孩会怎么说？”  
“请..求您了..父亲，我想要您的阴茎。可以吗？”Eggsy伸出舌头湿润了干燥的嘴唇，沙哑的开口。  
“想要它怎么样？大声说出来！”  
“干我，把它放进我体内，填满我，求您，给我...给我...."Eggsy闭上眼大喊，坚硬到流泪，盲目的挺动胯部，刺向空气。  
“耐心永远是一种不可多得的美德。”Harry叹息着插入那湿热甜蜜的天堂，每一寸都比以往更加深入。直到整根完全嵌入，把每一角落都满满撑开，让他动弹不得。“看啊。简直完美, 我的孩子，看你承受的多好。亲爱的，为你骄傲。”  
"再说一遍。"Eggsy哭着祈求。  
"我为你骄傲。"  
“还要”  
“我爱你，宝贝男孩，为你骄傲。”Harry拂过男孩汗湿的前额，留下一吻。“一直为你骄傲。”  
Eggsy四肢僵直，猛的射了出来。在失去意识前，最后感受的是身体里充满的温暖热流。他因这醉人的热度小小抽搐着，便安心沉入了黑暗。

 

窗外传来虫鸣, 夜色深沉。  
“见鬼了，我还有任务在身！”Eggsy惊醒，手忙脚乱的从一团过分柔软的毛毯里挣脱开来，自地板爬起。  
Harry翻过身，半眯着眼。月光下俊美如阿多尼斯再世。  
“什么狗屎任务？”  
“那个假扮脱衣舞男接近基佬目标的任务？ Merlin刚才打发我穿成这样来听简报。你才是Arthur你告诉我啊？噢，他绝对会把我阉了。Eggsy一个激灵。"现在申请政治避难还来得及吗?"

Harry只是若有所思的哼了一声, 便把他拉下来。“睡吧，你的老二与我同在。还有，提醒我给他寄张感谢卡。”


End file.
